Appule
|Race = |FamConnect = Frieza (Boss) Zarbon (Boss) Dodoria (Boss) Cui (Boss)}} is a character in the ''Dragon Ball'' franchise. Appule's name is a pun on the apple fruit. Biography ‎ Appule is one of countless soldiers that Frieza dispatches on Planet Namek to search for the Dragon Balls and report any sightings of Namekian villages. Along with Zarbon, he is one of the only henchmen to survive the battle at Dende's village. He finds a village Vegeta destroyed and reports back to Frieza, who assigns him to oversee Vegeta's recovery (Note than in the anime, Appule's role as the henchman who finds the destroyed village is taken over by an unnamed orange soldier. However, Appule is still sent out to search for villages by Zarbon, but returns to Frieza's ship offscreen). Vegeta was meant to be queried with upon recovery, however, the situation grows awry when Vegeta escapes from the Rejuvenation Tank and kills Appule. Years later, Appule appeared in Hell, (alongside Frieza, Cell, King Cold, Recoome, Burter, Jeice, Guldo, Dr. Gero, and Babidi) watching the fight between Goku and Kid Buu. Appule also makes a cameo appearance in Dragon Ball GT where he is defeated as he flies out of Hell . Special abilities *'Flight', the ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Full Power Energy Ball' *'Full Power Energy Wave' *'Ki Blast', the most basic form of energy wave. *'High Speed Rush' *'Energy Wave' - Appule puts his hands in front of his body, as if he were going to do a Final Flash, but instead unleashes a purple wave of energy from his hands. Video Game Appearances Appule makes his first playable appearance in the Japanese and European Wii versions of Budokai Tenkaichi 2. He was later established a permanent character in all regional ports of Budokai Tenkaichi 3. Voice actors *Japanese dub: Yuji Machi *Ocean Group Dub: Terry Klassen *FUNimation Dub: Kyle Hebert (TV series) and Brandon Potter (Budokai Tenkaichi series) *Latin American dub: Roberto Mendiola Trivia *In the Bardock: The Father of Goku TV special, an Appule-like fighter was the first one of Dodoria's elites to be killed by Bardock. *Several other members of Appule's unnamed species make appearances during the Garlic Jr. Saga, while Vegeta searches for Goku in outer space, all of which are easily wiped out by Vegeta. *Appule's biography in Budokai Tenkaichi 3 incorrectly states many details about him, such as saying it was he who injured Vegeta (when it was the transformed Zarbon instead). *Budokai Tenkaichi 3 also states he is a mid-ranking soldier in Frieza's army, above the unnamed Frieza Soldier in ranks, but lower than Zarbon, Dodoria, and Cui. *If you fight Frieza with Appule, they have a dialogue where Frieza blames Appule for not having his wish of immortality. If you fight Nail with Appule, they have a dialogue where Nail assumes Appule is the one who attacked the Namekian villages. Appule's response is "All Namekians must die!" If you fight Vegeta (Scouter) with Appule, they have a dialogue where Vegeta calls him a low-class warrior. Appule's response is "I will drag you before Lord Frieza". Appule's victory remark is "Don't make me go any further, little Vegeta." Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Frieza's soldiers Category:Villains Category:Males